


when stars lean down to kiss you

by rubyruins



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Future Fic, Iwaizumi Hajime's Birthday, Letters, M/M, Magic Realism, Marriage Proposal, Stargazing, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyruins/pseuds/rubyruins
Summary: On his 18th birthday, Iwaizumi receives an unexpected letter from his future self.ORThe two different lifetimes when Hajime finds his love under the stars.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 19
Kudos: 116





	when stars lean down to kiss you

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HAJIME DAY!!! 🥳🎉🎊
> 
> This is basically my first fic contribution to the fandom tbh and I am pumped but also nervous. BUT ALSO it's iwa's birthday so let's get it!! 
> 
> It was short, quick thing put together in one day so it's totally not proofread. Please pardon any mistakes that may have sneaked in though I tried my best to make edits wherever necessary. 
> 
> Title is from the song [Vanilla Twilight](https://open.spotify.com/track/0vCTQcxSGAgjHaiAsIANKn?si=hZuT0YifQQCeP4A-2_napQ) by Owl City. 
> 
> Please interact with me in the comments, it'd be lovely to hear your thoughts 💞 happy reading!!

Iwaizumi did not know if Oikawa was capable of surprising him anymore. 

  
It was nearly 11 o’ clock at night when he heard a distinct knock at his window. Unlike the years before when Oikawa would spend the evening with him, this year he had been suspiciously quiet -- did not show up at his doorstep with a messily wrapped gift and the biggest smile on his face; did not have Hanamaki or Matsukawa come over for a surprise ambush. The air had felt eerily calm and Iwaizumi asked himself if he should be concerned. Until now, that is.

  
The incessant knock grew louder by the time Iwaizumi untangled himself from his bedsheets and drew the curtains aside to discover a leaf and dirt covered Oikawa, flailing his arms and gesturing to him to open the windows. For some inexplicable reason, Iwaizumi had expected his best friend to pull a wild stunt like this sooner or later. 

  
Before Oikawa could fall to his demise, Iwaizumi slid the windows open and pulled him inside. “Just what do you think you’re doing?”

  
Oikawa, who had stumbled and fallen on his knees, gasped out a heavy breath. “Iwa-chan, so ruthless. Why didn’t you catch me, my knees hurt.” His features, scrunched together in non-existent pain, was no less hilarious than the caricature figures Hanamaki had drawn for him on his last birthday. It still hung proudly against the wall over his bed post, framed in all its glory. The similarities were uncanny. 

  
“I let you in, didn’t I?”

  
“So what, you were planning to let me die?”

  
“Weighing my options right now.”

  
“Iwa-chan! So mean.” Oikawa dusted his pants and smoothed over his wrinkled shirt. Iwaizumi realised, with utmost fondness, that Oikawa was a really messy guy, and he would have it no other way. He'd die before admitting it out loud though. 

  
“You know - wait no, don’t climb on my bed, you’re dirty as hell - anyway, you know,” Iwaizumi sighed after he pushed Oikawa to sit on the floor instead, “the door? That rectangular wooden thing down there? It exists? Why were you practising extreme sports in the middle of the night, is volleyball not enough for you, shittykawa?”

  
“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa sprawled on the carpeted floor, “are you my mom?”

  
“Trashykawa.”

  
“Hey! That’s mean.”

  
“Trashy Oikawa.”

  
“Is this how you treat your best friend just minutes before your birthday?”

  
Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, already exasperated. “Anyway, why are you here?”

  
Oikawa’s eyes twinkled under the lowlights of his bedroom. Iwaizumi couldn’t decide if there was mischief hidden there, or just the prior knowledge of something Iwaizumi wasn’t aware of -- yet. “Iwa-chan, let’s go to the roof.”

  
Iwaizumi was one-hundred percent concerned now. “Why?” 

  
“It’s a surprise, Iwa-chan! Let’s go, let’s go, let’s go.”

  
He didn’t really have a choice when Oikawa practically dragged him out of his bed and together they left the room to climb to the rooftop. 

  
The sky was clear and a beautiful prussian blue, freckled with stars that formed a canopy over their heads. Iwaizumi asked, “So we are star-gazing?” Yes, Oikawa really wasn’t capable of surprising him anymore. 

  
Oikawa laughed, sending a ripple through the air that made Iwaizumi shiver. It was a lovely sound. “Iwa-chan, you ask too many questions.”

  
“And you refuse to answer any of them.”

  
Oikawa looked down at his watch, gaze trained on the dial as he waited. Iwaizumi took his time to observe him. The small wrinkle at the corner of his lips, the start of a knowing smile; the unblinking stars in his eyes as he waited with anticipation; the fingers of his other hand that had moved noticeably closer to Iwaizumi’s, resting on the cold tiled roof. 

  
Suddenly, there was a veil of bright light falling over them like a fishing trawl. Oikawa gasped and stared up at the sky. “Iwa-chan, look, look!”

  
It were as if the heavens had exploded and stars were pelting down like rain. Iwaizumi’s mouth fell agape, looking above in wonder as the sky that looked like a vast wilderness was overtaken by a swarm of fireflies. Streaks of light shot through the space, coming and disappearing in the blink of an eye. The trail seemed endless. 

  
“What did you wish for, Iwa-chan?”

  
Iwaizumi had forgotten he was supposed to make a wish. “I, uh-”

  
“You forgot.”

  
“No, I didn’t. I-”

  
Oikawa waved him off. “It’s okay, Iwa-chan. I made enough wishes for both of us.”

  
“That’s not how it works, Trashykawa.”

  
“Well I improvised since Iwa-chan’s small brain forgets easily.” Oikawa squealed when Iwaizumi punched him in the arm. “Rude, Iwa-chan!”

  
Iwaizumi turned away. The sky was a better view that Oikawa’s stupid face anyway. 

  
“Oh no, Iwa-chan, don’t pout. I have a gift for you.” Oikawa snickered and Iwaizumi could tell that he had failed to hide the expectation in his eyes. “Someone’s eager.”

  
Iwaizumi would never admit but his heart had soared, and he thought he could fly, as if he had grown a pair of wings. _Idiot, it’s just a gift._

  
The clock struck twelve. The stars had stopped raining but the sky was just as clear and beautiful. It was like a yawn of treasures hiding diamonds within. From the inside of his shirt, Oikawa pulled out a rectangular...thing that Iwaizumi did not notice before. A book? Photo album?

  
Oikawa shifted closer to him, their heads leaning so close to each other it made Iwaizumi dizzy. “It’s a scrapbook. Happy birthday, Iwa-chan! I had all these pictures collected and stored in my album so I thought I should put them to good use!”

  
Iwaizumi almost smiled until Oikawa continued, “Nevermind the fact that most of them are just Iwa-chan embarrassing himself but that is what makes it all the more better!” Iwaizumi couldn’t decide if he wanted to smack him or smother him. 

  
“Oi, Shittykawa, don’t get too brave.”

  
“Iwa-chan,” lips puckered, eyes blown wide, Oikawa was pulling _the look_ again that always seemed to work on Iwaizumi. “Go on! Take a look.”

  
Yes, Iwazumi was embarrassed. But he was equally pleased. Especially because he couldn’t ignore the way Oikawa was thumbing at the collar of his shirt, tickling the skin under his ears as he quietly flipped through the pages. 

  
Oikawa’s gift was a book of memories; there were things Iwaizumi couldn’t even remember from their distant childhood but looking at the pictures now with annotations written in bullet points made him feel warm and fuzzy. The happiness he had experienced all through the years were captured in the coloured pages in a neat, wholesome sequence; Iwaizumi really appreciated it. 

  
“I love it,” he whispered into the air when he realised his voice was uncharacteristically soft, and he wasn’t sure if Oikawa had heard him.

  
The weight beside him shifted; Oikawa looped a leg over Iwaizumi’s lap and hugged his side, resting his chin on Iwaizumi’s shoulder. “I’m glad.” The feather touch of Oikawa’s breath against his skin made heat rise up his neck. Iwaizumi tilted his head a little to the side so he could look at him. Their faces were close, too close. 

  
In the blink of an eye Oikawa closed the gap between them and pressed a soft, gentle kiss on his forehead. He did not pull away immediately; they stayed like that, huddling together, until Iwaizumi felt entirely enveloped by the warmth and comfort of Oikawa’s arms and Oikawa’s legs and Oikawa’s kiss. Iwaizumi did not realise he had closed his eyes -- he opened them when he felt Oikawa’s gaze trained on him. 

  
The smile he was greeted with was brighter than any star in the entire cosmos. Skin curling at the corner of his lips like a dried autumn leaf, Oikawa’s smile was infectious. “Happy birthday, Iwa-chan.”

  
Iwaizumi smiled back. “Thank you, Shittykawa.”

  
******

  
Iwaizumi woke up the next morning with misty eyes and drool-soaked pillow. The curtains to the window were still drawn, hanging open as he fell asleep watching the stars after Oikawa had left with another chaste kiss to his cheek and a soft goodbye. 

  
He smiled, feeling the tendrils of warmth curl around his beating heart. He clutched the collar of his shirt and groaned into his pillow. People always told him that Iwaizumi wore a permanent frown on his face, but he was finding it increasingly difficult to fight back a smile that stretched his lips a little too wide for his liking. 

  
Fifteen precious minutes were spent recovering from the crisis. Iwaizumi realised he was getting late for school. He jumped off his bed and rushed into the bathroom, once again overwhelmed when he saw himself in the mirror. Iwaizumi wanted to scream. He rubbed his hands over his face, feigning annoyance when he couldn’t ignore the fact that he was happy. He was so, so happy that he couldn’t stop smiling. _Oikawa will not stop teasing and blabbering if he sees me like this._

  
After a quick shower and a terrible attempt to relax his cheek muscles, Iwaizumi shoved his books inside his bag and deemed himself good to go until…

  
He noticed the air shift and wrinkle, in patterns of invisible strokes made by a painter's brush on canvas. The sunlight filtering in through the windows bathed his room in an early morning glow but it wasn’t nearly as bright as the ball of light, the size of his fist, hanging over the scrapbook that was resting on his desk. Iwaizumi felt his eyes sting when he stared at it too long; hands shooting up to shield his face as the sudden, unnatural tinkling of bells cued the increase in brilliance of the vivid ball of light. Iwaizumi's room looked like it was set ablaze.

  
But just as soon as the light had come, it faded. 

  
Iwaizumi did not know what to make of it when he finally removed his hands and opened his eyes to witness things having settled back to normal. There was no strange shimmer or glister in the air. Everything looked seemingly alright. 

  
What was unnatural however was the sealed envelope sitting atop his scrapbook when Iwaizumi could've sworn there was nothing there just moments ago. He was certain Oikawa did not attach any letters to his gift either. Against his better judgement, Iwaizumi picked it and closely studied the envelope -- _To Hajime_ , it was addressed, but Iwaizumi could not recognise the handwriting. He tore open the seal, pulling out the neatly folded letter inside. 

  
Iwaizumi took a seat on his bed, gently smoothing out the creases of the paper before he started reading.

> _10th June, 2034_
> 
> Hajime,
> 
> First of all, I think congratulations are in order? We both made it. Happy Birthday, Iwaizumi. I hope your 18 year old self is proud, because I sure am proud of you. 
> 
>   
>  Never thought I’d live to see the year 2034 though. It’s a number I’d only seen in glitch effects and flashes of neon in those science fiction movies Oikawa had been obsessed with (still is to this day). Contrary to his past claims and predictions, Earth hasn’t been taken over by aliens -- thankfully. So rest assured, you’ll live long enough to suffer back pains from pulling all nighters and being labelled the hag in the household. 
> 
>   
>  Enough about me though. It’s your final year in Aoba Johsai. You have worked hard, Hajime. Hereon, there will be easy routes and struggles. There will be wins and losses. A lot will happen that you probably did not dare dream. But I want you to remember that in order to move on to better things, you need to acknowledge and embrace your shortcomings and never perceive them as flaws. They are the parts of that that have moulded me into the person I am today, and not to sound obnoxious but I think I am pretty cool. And that’s on our godzilla phone cases.
> 
>   
>  I will not say coming this far was easy. I admit, I did have a huge support system -- my family, my friends who never stopped short to support my dreams and aspirations. There will be times when you will be scared, Hajime; you will question yourself and often allow your disadvantages to overwhelm you. However, you are more than capable of conquering those things; more than capable of breaking through the towering walls that separate you from your goal. I want you to know that weakness is not a curse; mistakes are not irredeemable. Those happen. But your strength to transcend all of those is your forte. Chances will never stop coming your way and I want you to grab it. 
> 
>   
>  Take it. 
> 
>   
>  I am 32 years old now and I regret nothing.
> 
>   
>  To be precise, there were blow-ups. After all, life is not a bed of roses, or as the saying goes. But I want you to know and remember that you shouldn’t beat yourself up just because at some point in your life someone was just a tiny bit ahead of you. One day someone will tell you that you made it better, you made a difference, and then you will know the worth of not trying too hard to make _all_ of it work. 
> 
>   
>  Don’t want to spoil the future for you -- after all, it’s a path waiting to be traversed -- but let me tell you a funny story. It was a summer spent in California (yes, spoiler alert, you will be travelling to Cali one day) and you happened to come across Ushijima of all people. It was an unplanned encounter, really. I will not disclose the purpose of your visit there but catching up with one of your high school volleyball rivals can be a pretty memorable experience -- in a _good_ way. Especially if at the end of the day you snap a selfie together and send it to Oikawa. 
> 
>   
>  Yeah, I did not hear the end of it. 
> 
>   
>  I have advice for you, Hajime -- never stop thinking big; never be scared to make mistakes because that is how you will grow and find purpose. Dare to make a difference, Hajime. I believe in you. 
> 
>   
>  Once again, many many happy returns of the day, birthday boy. 
> 
>   
> With love and respect,
> 
> Your future self
> 
>   
>  _P.S. In matters of love though don’t think too big, please. Your s/o has a pea-sized brain, both of you deserve to be idiots together (Makki thinks I should tell you this. Feel free to kick him in the shin, I believe in you!)_

******

  
Iwaizumi, sitting at his desk, smiled at the fading light. He switched open his phone to check the time -- 10 pm, 9th of June, 2034. 

  
“Iwa-chan!” He recognised the faint lilt of a familiar voice drifting in from the corridor. Oikawa pushed the door open, squeezing his head through the gap to take a peek inside. “Iwa-chan, did you send it already?”

  
“Yeah, just now.” The light was completely gone, carrying the letter along with it. “Why?”

  
Oikawa’s lips curved into the beginning of a smile. It reminded Iwaizumi of the spring, warm and gentle. Oikawa only ever wore that smile on rare occasions. “Come to the rooftop with me.”

  
The night was still young and stars were still blooming when they climbed to their rooftop and settled next to each other, shoulders brushing as they leaned into each other’s space. Oikawa heaved a long sigh, staring up at the sky. “The stars here are not as bright as they used to be in Miyagi.”

  
Iwaizumi hummed in response. 

  
They sat in a comfortable silence, which was strange because quietude did not belong in Oikawa’s vocabulary. He simply did not know the meaning of that word. 

  
“What is it?” Iwaizumi asked, folding his legs and turning to his side to face Oikawa. “You have been awfully quiet. Is there something bothering you?”

  
Oikawa clasped his hands together, beads of nervous sweat dotting his forehead. It was very uncharacteristic of him and suddenly, Iwaizumi was worried. The silence stretched on and he wanted an answer. But Iwaizumi did not want to push Oikawa, especially if he needed the time to gather his wits. 

  
“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa whispered, “I wanted to ask you something.”

  
“What is it?”

  
Oikawa shifted around to face him too. Iwaizumi held his gaze as he continued, “You know people tell me I am good with words but right now I am just no thoughts head empty-”

  
“Why are you using twitter lingo, Shittykawa we-”

  
“Shut up, Iwa-chan, and listen to me!” 

  
“Okay, alright, go on.”

  
“Iwa-chan, you talk too much.”

  
“But you just-”

  
“Ahhh, this is not working.” Oikawa rubbed his cheeks before slapping himself twice, groaning in frustration. Iwaizumi could not help but guffaw at the funny display. 

  
“Is that how you’re blowing off steam? Your cheeks are all red, Trashykawa.”

  
“Iwa-chan, stop being so mean to me.”

  
“Never.”

  
“Fine then I am not telling you.”

  
“Wait, no.” Iwaizumi grabbed his hands, urging Oikawa to turn towards him again. He gently cupped his face in his palms, thumbs caressing the blooming redness of skin. “Tell me, I promise I will not interrupt.”

  
Iwaizumi had always associated Oikawa’s eyes with the window. He never really opened them, always keeping it sealed shut because he was scared -- scared to express too much; scared to let go of the secrets held within. But in times like this, when they sat together in the dark, Iwaizumi noticed the windows had opened. There was an overwhelming explosion of emotions, an admixture of worry, annoyance, fear and love. There were also things Iwaizumi did not understand but he held his gaze nonetheless, his own eyes prompting him to speak whatever was on his mind. 

  
“Are you going to tell me now?”

  
“Thinking about it.”

  
“Oikawa-”

  
Oikawa pressed a finger to Iwaizumi's lips, a gesture to stay quiet before he spoke again. He inhaled a deep breath, palm clasped tight around Iwaizumi’s wrist as it still hung in the air. “Iwa-chan.”

  
Iwaizumi waited. He was not nervous but the curiosity was eating at him. 

  
“Iwa-chan, will you marry me?” He squeezed his eyes shut almost immediately, the blush on his cheeks growing a deeper shade of red. “Wait, no, I mean you are not obligated to, I promise! Just because we have been together doesn’t mean we have to get married, ah how ridiculous. But you know, it would be...nice. Wait, I mean, only if you want to! Iwa-chan we absolutely do not have to get married, damn it. I-”

  
Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa towards him and they were kissing. They kissed like they had so many times before, when Oikawa would curl and melt under Iwaizumi’s touches; when Iwaizumi would shiver and sweat with Oikawa’s arms around his neck. They kissed like they always have before. But Iwaizumi pressed his lips to Oikawa’s this time with new found fervour; something fresh, yet familiar, unravelling under their touches.

  
Iwaizumi felt Oikawa’s lashes flutter against his cheeks. He broke the kiss, inhaling his lost breath, before tilting his head and parting Oikawa’s moist lips with his own again. His hand roamed down to rest on Oikawa’s hips, fingers brushing the exposed bit of the skin where his shirt had lifted up from leaning forward into Iwaizumi’s space. 

  
Oikawa moaned and Iwaizumi smiled, breaking the kiss. “That’s enough, we should stop for now.”

  
Oikawa was still recovering -- neither had realised that he was practically sitting on Iwaizumi’s lap until now -- lips red and swollen, eyes glassy and blown wide, hair ruffled and all over the place. “What was that, Iwa-chan?”

  
“My answer.”

  
Oikawa looked thoroughly confused. 

  
“Don’t tell me you forgot you’d asked me a question.”

  
Realisation dawned on his features. “Oh.”

  
“Was the kiss that good?”

  
“Shut up.”

  
Iwaizumi smiled, wrapping his arms around Oikawa’s hips. “Yes.”

  
“Yes?”

  
“I mean, yes, shittykawa, let’s get married.”

  
Oikawa stared at him in mild confusion. “You said yes.”

  
“No shit, Sherlock.”

  
“Wait, I forgot the ring. It was in my pocket, fuck.” Oikawa looked like he was about to cry. 

  
Iwaizumi laughed. “You’re so stupid, I cannot believe I am in love with you.”

  
“Do you want to be bros then?”

  
“Sure, we are already homies, right?”

  
“Iwa-chan, you are never getting the ring.”

  
“I cannot believe you were having a moment there just five minutes ago. I thought something happened but turns out you just wanted to get married. And that too without a ring.”

  
“Rude, Iwa-chan!”

  
Iwaizumi smiled, glad that the awkward tension was gone. He leaned in to kiss Oikawa’s forehead, smoothing out the crease between his eyebrows. “You’re kinda dumb, but I love you.”

  
When he pulled away, he was surprised to see Oikawa holding a box. He opened it, revealing a diamond studded ring inside that sparkled so bright Iwaizumi thought it was plucked from the sky. 

  
“Happy birthday, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa smiled. Iwaizumi had not realised it was midnight already. “Will you marry me?”

  
Iwaizumi’s heart beat in fast cadence. He recalled all those years ago when they had spent the eve of his eighteenth birthday just like this, on his rooftop, watching the stars together. 

  
Iwaizumi returned a fond smile. “Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> A huge shout out to steph, my bae [@iwaoisgf on twt](https://twitter.com/iwaoisgf?s=09)  
> for hyping me and being such a lovely, supportive friend. 💘 For real she is the MVP else I wouldn't have been able to finish this. 
> 
> Scream at me on Twitter! [@tofutoorus](https://twitter.com/tofutoorus?s=09)


End file.
